madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar Wiki/2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program/Updates
---- Any updates regarding the 2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program shall be posted on this page. Follow the page to get notifications on the latest news regarding this project. ---- Abolishment of Real-Life Individuals Pages Considering that most if not all real-life individuals (e.g. actors, writers, etc.) have their own established page on Wikipedia, we will no longer have pages for them on Madagascar Wiki, as it will be hard and unnecessary to maintain when we could just depend on Wikipedia for the information. This also goes for non-Madagascar pages which exists on Wikipedia (e.g. songs, places, etc.).Category:2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program ---- Abolishment of Translation Feature The Translation feature was added to help translate to languages which either do not have their own Wiki, or doesn't have an established Wiki. However, upon further inspection we decided that the feature would still be redundant and pointless so we have decided to remove the feature from this Wiki. Translated pages shall be removed slowly as it's not in the top priority at the moment. ---- Community Events If you're hosting a community event for the Madagascar fandom, you can now work with Madagascar Wiki in promoting the online event. We are open for partnership requests from online community event organisers, and you can advertise and promote your event on one of FANDOM's top 20 English Movies Wiki for free! You can learn more about it here on this page. ---- Madagascar Wiki Interviews In alignment with our intention to convert Madagascar Wiki to a fandom hub, other than being an online encyclopedia for Madagascar, we are introducing Madagascar Wiki Interviews, a column where we interview prominent and eminent members of the fandom regarding the fandom and franchise. You can learn more about it here on this page. ---- Madagascar Wiki Quizzes We are also introducing some fun quizzes for users to take, and see how well they know about the fandom and franchise. To kick things off, we begin with the "Are You a True Fan of Madagascar?" quiz, which takes some of the most basic questions, yet those which only people who truly know about the Madagascar franchise would remember. Dare to take the test? Check it out here on this page. ---- Wiki Bot Account In order to keep the Wiki updated and uniformed, sometimes we need to do many repetitive tasks just to change one small thing in hundreds of pages. Therefore, the Madagascar Wiki Administration has come up with an initiative to create a bot account, specifically to run repetitive and moderation tasks on the Wiki. We present to you our bot account, Lemmy the LEM R! ---- Opinions Center In alignment with the suggestion proposed by user Harrison Stoller, we have made a new feature on the Wiki called the Opinions Center! It is sort of like the Poll Corner, however, the questions and choices are more opinionated to a certain thing rather than being in general like in the Poll Corner. Feel free to suggest more questions for this slot! If you haven't stated your opinions yet, be sure to head over to the main page to do so! __NOEDITSECTION__